Question: If the probability that a baby born in a certain hospital will speak in the next day is 1/4, what is the probability that at least 2 babies out of a cluster of 5 babies will speak tomorrow?
Explanation: We will use complementary probability: we will find the probability that no more than 1 baby speaks tomorrow, and then subtract the result from 1. There are two cases to consider: None of the babies will speak and that exactly 1 will speak.

1) The probability that none of the babies will speak tomorrow is $\left(\frac{3}{4}\right)^{5} = 243/1024$.

2) The probability that exactly 1 will speak is $\binom{5}{1}\left(\frac{3}{4}\right)^{4}\left(\frac{1}{4}\right) = \frac{405}{1024}$.

The sum of these probabilities is $\frac{243 + 405}{1024} = \frac{648}{1024} = \frac{81}{128}$.  Since the probability that no more than 1 baby will speak is $\frac{81}{128}$, the probability that more than 1 baby will speak is $1 - \frac{81}{128} = \boxed{\frac{47}{128}}$.